zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Living Daylights
The Minister's tagging along with you, Owen and Victoria for a spot of espionage in a Dedlock-filled old Ministry building. Cast * Sam Yao * Owen * Veronica McShell * Sigrid Hackenham Plot Meeting The Minister Janine's very hot on protocol for this run. Because she enjoys protocol. Definitely not just because you'll be meeting The Minister today. Breaking Into The Ministry The Minister promotes Janine to Colonel, teasing her about protocol. She's coming with you because you need her voice to help break into the Ministry. In We Go Your destination turns out to be a grand Elizabethan house full of Dedlocks and a collection of occult objects held in the Black Vault. Among them is the missing half of the ancient metalwork you found in the salt-stone church. The Builder's provided an explosive distraction you use to enter through the voice activated door. Alternatively, Run! It takes Sam a bit too long to hack into the security system. You're spotted by a group of Dedlocks who are blocking your way to the cellar. Need Better Shelter After getting to the cellar, The Minister finds what you're looking for... and it contains a zombie eyeball! The Dedlock leader tracks you down, and after shooting out the lights, he now has the advantage of night vision goggles. Get Away From That Thing The Dedlock leader catches you easily. As he prepares to shoot, Veronica throws the artefact at him. Unfortunately, the zombie eyeball turns him grey in record time, forcing you to flee. Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: Covering fire, please, Mister Yao. SAM YAO: Okay, guys, covering fire! gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: Request gate raising. SAM YAO: And raise the gates. siren, gates raising You know, Janine, you could just ask them to do it yourself. JANINE DE LUCA: Protocol exists for a reason, Mister Yao. Now, if you’d initiate the mission please. SAM YAO: Oh, for the love of – fine. Runner Five, Runner Six, are you ready to go? OWEN LANDIS: Raring, Sam. SAM YAO: And Veronica, you’re sure you’re okay to be out in the field today? VERONICA MCSHELL: I can take care of myself, Sam. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss McShell’s presence has been specifically requested on this mission. SAM YAO: Then you can trot outside, guys, and mosey on down the hill. JANINE DE LUCA: “Mosey”? Real, Mister Yao, there is appropriate language for mission guidance. It’s all in Briefing Document 156, which I’m sure you have read cover to cover. SAM YAO: Briefing Document 15 - ? Yeah, we all know you’re doing this because the Minister’s in on the run. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, and because I enjoy protocol. SAM YAO: Okay, well, I would appropriately brief you on where you’re going today, but I don’t actually have a clue. Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: Keep heading north. You’ll rendezvous with the final member of your team at Woods Cross. OWEN LANDIS: Final member? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. Five, Six, Miss McShell – you’re about to meet the Minister. OWEN LANDIS: I think I can see her, standing by that old bus shelter. Is that the Minister of Recovery, Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: I believe so. SAM YAO: She looks kind of nice, actually. Were we expecting her to look nice? JANINE DE LUCA: She’s a politician, Mister Yao. It’s their job to be personable. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Ah, there you are, my dears. Perfectly on time, as I’d expect from Colonel De Luca. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m not – I don’t have that rank, Minister. SIGRID HAKKINEN: You do now. We felt that Abel required a military representative of that seniority at its head. The paperwork should be with you shortly. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh. I – throat I see. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Veronica. So lovely to finally meet you in the flesh! VERONICA MCSHELL: I’ve brought the analytical tools you suggested, Minister. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Of course you have. And these must be Runners Five and Six! Goodness, it seems terribly impersonal calling you by number, but I suppose protocol is protocol, eh, Colonel De Luca? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. Yes, that’s right. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I wouldn’t usually come along on a mission like this, but when Veronica told me you’d need my voice to open a security door, it seemed the only way. Your work really has been astonishing, Veronica. VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh! Thank you! SAM YAO: Ah, sorry Sigrid - uh, Minister – Sigrid – but I’m picking up some shamblers at your uh, two o'clock. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Zombies? How jolly! I really do feel like one of you runners now. I suppose we should get moving. No time to waste. OWEN LANDIS: But um, where are we going? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Oh, did Janine not tell you? We’re breaking into the Ministry. But first, I suppose we’d better get away from those zombies. SAM YAO: That is a very large house. It’s got like, five different wings! More chimneys than you can throw a stick at! Uh, if you were heavily into throwing sticks at chimneys. Also, those buttresses are definitely flying, if I’m any judge of buttresses, which, to be honest, I’m totally not. SIGRID HAKKINEN: They are flying, and the cupolas pillars are also impressive. This is Marrin Manor, once the home of Sir Francis Walsingham, secretary to Elizabeth the First. Presently home to a party of Dedlocks too recalcitrant to move to New Canton. Fortunately, they’ve no idea how to operate the surveillance system, so if we stay behind these hedges, we should be out of sight. OWEN LANDIS: So the Ministry’s lost control of its own building. SIGRID HAKKINEN: It was abandoned before the Dedlocks moved in. Most short-sighted, given recent revelations. It’s been Ministry property for centuries. It houses, among more mundane matters, the Black Vault. SAM YAO: That’s awesome! I mean, I don’t know what it actually is, but with a name like that, there’s no way it’s not awesome. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s a collection of all the supposedly occult objects that have come into the government’s hands over the years. All nonsense, but we do hate to throw things away in this country. I thought it was legend. SAM YAO: Careful, guys. Wait behind that quite picturesque crumbly brick wall for a minute. There’s a Dedlock patrol going past. in gravel SIGRID HAKKINEN: Runner Six, if I might impose on you. I think we may need a distraction if we’re to get into the building. Mister Sissay supplied me with these. SAM YAO: Don’t tell me – explosives? SIGRID HAKKINEN: However did you know? I’d like you to set them in that garden, Runner Six. Just make sure you’re well away when you press the detonator. OWEN LANDIS: Right you are. See you later, guys. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I also thought this place was a myth, Colonel De Luca. But when I became PPP of the Department of Defense – when anyone takes up that job – we’re given a tour of the Black Vault. One of those silly old traditions we British love so much. There’s some very peculiar stuff in there from some very questionable people. Doctor John Dee, for example. Among the objects bequeathed from his collection is a cabinet decorated with some metalwork that I think you’d find very familiar. SAM YAO: Wait, you know where the missing half of that metalwork we found in the underground church at Kirkthwaite is? The one with the engraved message on? SIGRID HAKKINEN: We do. This’ll be quite a feather in all our caps, and a blow against the nasty work of Netrophil. And happily, this building also houses those Australian records the Colonel requested. Now, you see that door by the small stained glass window? It can only be opened using my voice activation. Hence my presence. All we need is something to distract the Dedlocks, and Runner Six should be – alarm blares Ah. SAM YAO: Cool! The Dedlocks are all running into that garden to see what just went kablooey, and now the brick wall is cutting off their sight line to the door. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Come along, then. system beeps Access code sigma alpha epsilon. AUTOMATED VOICE: Voice recognition confirmed. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Now in we go. on a keyboard JANINE DE LUCA: Hurry up, Mister Yao! SAM YAO: Believe it or not, Janine, it can be a bit tricky to hack into a top level government building! SIGRID HAKKINEN: I’m awfully sorry. I had hoped to be able to provide you with access codes, but it turns out that MI5 didn’t entirely trust members of its own government, and then of course, after the Code Gray incident at GCHQ - SAM YAO: Ah, yeah. Heard about that. It all went a bit, “The name’s Bond, James zombie growl.” Okay, okay, I’ve got it. Uh, accessing the camera feeds now. VERONICA MCSHELL: What can you see, Sam? It sounds like we have Dedlocks close by. JANINE DE LUCA: Well observed, Miss McShell. There’s a group of them in the kitchen up ahead, eating what appears to be an extremely unhealthy breakfast. SIGRID HAKKINEN: That’s unfortunate. SAM YAO: Yeah, the zombie apocalypse is no excuse to neglect your cholesterol levels. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Well, yes, but I meant their occupancy of the kitchen. The entrance to the Dark Vault is through the cellar, I recall. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, the blueprints confirm that. SAM YAO: You’ll just have to wait them out. When they’re finished - DEDLOCK: What the - ? SAM YAO: Or, alternatively, run! SAM YAO: Where are you guys? I’ve lost you on the cams. SIGRID HAKKINEN: We’re in the basement, Sam. There are no cameras in the Dark Vault, I’m afraid. Maintenance always claimed there were weird unnaccountable glitches when they tried to install them. Personally, I think they just couldn’t be bothered. JANINE DE LUCA: Can you describe your surroundings for us, Minister? SIGRID HAKKINEN: It’s a sequence of interlinked rooms, built into the old vaults by the look of them. Not much in them, apart from all these spotlit plinths housing the government’s occult collection. Some of which, I have to say, is exceptionally disturbing. VERONICA MCSHELL: This is fascinating! According to the label, it’s a dried sample of silphium, the plant the Romans used as a contraceptive. Some people believed it was mythical. SIGRID HAKKINEN: The John Dee collection is through here, past the medieval torture implements. JANINE DE LUCA: You’ll need to be quick. It seems the Dedlocks have figured out where you’ve gone. There’s a squad of seven of them heading in your direction. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Not to worry. The cabinet of Doctor Dee should be somewhere around – yes! Here it is. Gracious me, that really is quite repulsive. SAM YAO: What, a broken bit of metal? VERONICA MCSHELL: There’s more to it than that, Sam. The metalwork is wrapped around the outside of a glass case filled with clear liquid and containing what appears to be a perfectly preserved eyeball. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Good Lord, I believe its pupil just contracted! SAM YAO: It’s a zombie eyeball? That’s great. VERONICA MCSHELL: I’ve never seen a zombie body part move when severed from the brain! That’s extraordinary! You know, the arm we retrieved from the Viking burial chamber… I have thought it twitched once or twice. There’s some writing on the plinth. A quote from John Dee! It says the eyeball came from the living corpse of a – Viking. Oh. I thought it might be an Elizabethan zombie. That would have been something new. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Chin up, Veronica! We still have the metalwork with the engraved writing on it. Runner Five, if you could detach it from the eyeball container? creaks Now, once we reunite this with the fragment already in your possession, we should be able to - glass shatters SAM YAO: What was that? Guys, what’s going on? SIGRID HAKKINEN: The lights have gone out. JANINE DE LUCA: I believe someone shot them out. DEDLOCK: I don’t know who you are, and I don’t care. This is my place, and you’re not welcome here! VERONICA MCSHELL: Where is he? gunshot SAM YAO: Shh! Don’t let him know where you are! DEDLOCK: I bet you’re thinking this is an even match. I can’t see you, and you can’t see me, right? Only thing is, I’ve got this nice pair of night vision goggles. So I hope you feel comfortable, crouched by that little display case! Because I don’t think it’s going to give you much shelter. glass shatters SAM YAO: Run! VERONICA MCSHELL: Have we - have we lost him? Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: I’m trying to hack into the Dedlocks’ own cameras. I’m hoping they might have installed their own surveillance down there, but I - SAM YAO: It’s ridiculous! Their system’s more secure than the government’s! I’ve contacted Saeed in New Canton. He might be able to help us, but - gunshot DEDLOCK: There you are! You’re not very good at this, are you? SIGRID HAKKINEN: There’s another exit, if we just – but I don’t know where we are! Are we still in the John Dee section? VERONICA MCSHELL: I don’t know. There’s something beside me. It’s metal, and – ow! Sharp! I think we might be back by the torture implements. DEDLOCK: Well, this has been fun, but I think it’s time to finish it. footsteps SIGRID HAKKINEN: He’s walking towards us, isn’t he? I can hear his footsteps. DEDLOCK: Yeah, lady. You can. And I can see you. So when I do this - gun SAM YAO: Oh God, he’s going to shoot them! VERONICA MCSHELL: Take this, you bastard! shatters, DEDLOCK shouts SIGRID HAKKINEN: Clever girl! SAM YAO: What happened? Are you all okay? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Veronica threw the case containing the eyeball at him. I believe it shattered and cut him. Quickly, while he’s distracted. DEDLOCK: You bastards! coughs That really hurt! VERONICA MCSHELL: He’s turning zom! SAM YAO: Must have been the eyeball! Wow, that was fast. VERONICA MCSHELL: That accords with my observations! Exposure to the Viking form of the virus does seem to turn people into zombies more quickly. As with the scientists in my lab. growls SAM YAO: He’s coming after you. Move, guys! VERONICA MCSHELL: Which way, Sam? We can’t see a thing! SAM YAO: Any way! Just get away from that thing. Run! Category:Mission Category:Season Four